


director's cut

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom Suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: suna gets his ass ate and fucked by komorithis was gonna be in stellamor but got cut
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	director's cut

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy this is what happened in stellamor the morning of the wedding, i really just wanted to get it out of my drafts and post it for the ass eating, idk hahahahahahaha, spent way too long looking at it at this point

“Rintarou.”

Suna heard Komori whispering behind him. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to drift off back to sleep.

“Rin, I wanna.”

Komori wrapped his leg around him, sliding closer and pressing his dick into Suna’s ass. He curled his arm over his waist too, grabbing at Suna’s morning hard-on and exhaling into his ear sharply. It smelled minty; he must have gotten up to brush his teeth while Suna was still sleeping.

Suna groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow. “Okay, you can do it,” he mumbled.

“Huh?” Komori said, slipping his hand beneath the elastic waistband of Suna’s boxer briefs, closing around Suna’s warm cock. 

Suna hummed, lips parting as Komori rubbed him slowly. He propped up on an elbow and swung his legs off the side of the bed, forcing Komori to pull his hand back. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“You’re getting up?” Komori pouted, still buried in the crinkly white hotel duvet, looking up at Suna curiously as he stood and stretched out.

Suna turned around and leaned over the bed, dropping a quick kiss on Komori’s forehead.

“Gonna clean up,” he said.

The air conditioner was blasting and the bathroom tile was freezing.

Ten minutes later, Suna slid open the door and dove back into bed, the mattress springing under his weight as he shuffled up to Komori and stuffed his nose in his shoulder, nuzzling and wrapping his arms around him. 

Suna kissed his shoulder, lips creeping up to the crook of his neck, and slotted their legs together beneath the sheets, squeezing his side.

“Mm,” Komori hummed, rolling over to kiss Suna and slide his fingers through his hair. Only the sounds of their lips and small inhales and exhales disturbed the morning peace. “You’re so warm.”

Komori’s hand was wedged in between their bodies, grazing the front of Suna’s underwear, palming him to hardness. 

“You too,” Suna whispered back between kisses, while Komori’s hand dragged up his stomach. Suna tensed. As long as he still had abs, he’d show them off to his advantage.

“So fucking sexy,” Komori muttered, like he was annoyed by it. His fingers curled around Suna’s ribcage, and his thumb reached to brush over his nipple, feeling it get hard under his touch. 

Suna cupped Komori’s bulge, massaging it eagerly and moving his face to lick at his earlobe. A shiver ran across Komori’s skin. “Are you gonna give it to me?” Suna said quietly, flicking his tongue out again after. He traced the outline of his cock with his finger. “Wanna feel you, make you feel good.”

Komori’s eyes fluttered and he grabbed Suna’s hip, shifting forward to force their clothed cocks together. “Turn around, then,” he muttered.

Suna flipped to his other side, and Komori pressed into him, grinding against his ass and kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. It tickled a little, but it felt nice being the one to receive such sweet adoration on his skin. Komori sat up, moving around on the bed, leaving Suna cold for a moment.

He grabbed Suna’s waist, guiding him up onto all fours. Suna settled in to rest on his elbows and knees compliantly. He wasn’t keen on getting fucked in this position, but he’d do whatever Komori wanted. Komori slid his boxer briefs down his thighs, helping Suna take them off completely, before grabbing his ass and kneading eagerly, spreading his cheeks apart. Suna thoughtfully reached onto the nightstand and picked up the lube, tossing it under himself towards Komori.

Komori’s tongue licked across his perineum while his hand caressed his balls.

“Fuck, what are you doing?” Suna choked out, tensing and twisting to look back over his shoulder. Komori’s face was low, crouching behind Suna.

“Is it okay?” Komori asked, squeezing his ass again and dropping a kiss on his left cheek while he met Suna’s eyes.

Suna looked at him quizzically. “Yeah, but... I didn’t shave or anything. I didn’t think about it, sorry,” he said sheepishly, suddenly worried about the aesthetic state of his asshole. At that moment, he had the grand realization that he should probably start paying for Komori’s twice monthly waxes. And eat him out more often.

“It’s fine,” Komori said. He leaned back in and kissed the outside of his hole, letting his tongue slip out between his lips and tease. “I like it,” he murmured, warm breath against his perineum again. Suna dropped his head down, back arching slightly.

Komori moved to lap at his balls, taking each one into his mouth and sucking. Suna groaned, gripping the sheets and cursing under his breath. He heard uncapping, and then Komori had a firm grip around his cock hanging between his thighs, distributing the lube up and down his shaft. His left hand still pulled on his cheek, giving him access to start licking.

Komori kissed his hole reverently, lips wet and sloppy, making obscene sucking noises while he stroked Suna, twisting his hand down on each pump. Suna was fully hard and finding it difficult to keep quiet as Komori’s tongue slipped out, circling his rim, licking over coarse hairs greedily. He didn’t seem to mind. Komori made a low groan as he tasted him, which turned Suna on even more.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Suna grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back as the sensation drew pleasure down to his gut. Komori’s finger circled around the head of his cock while his tongue swiped across his rim again, a little firmer this time. “You want me to cum like this?” he asked, checking with Komori in case he had other plans in mind.

“Mhm,” Komori hummed between smacks of his lips before pulling back. He paused to pour more lube in his hand, then resumed his milking motion on Suna’s cock. “Gonna make you cum, then you make me cum,” he informed him.

With that, Komori attacked his hole again, this time pushing the tip of his tongue just past the rim, wiggling it to test the stretch.

Suna closed his eyes again, feeling hazy and overstimulated by Komori’s mouth and hand. Komori pushed his limits, probing with his tongue as far as he could reach inside Suna. Suna’s breathing quickened and he tried to hold still. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon if you keep doing that,” Suna grunted, shoulders stiffening as his body reacted to Komori’s touch.

Komori seemed to take that as a promise. He started fucking him slowly and deliberately with his tongue, stretching his rim out each time he pushed past it while moving his hand skillfully and rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock head with his thumb. He moaned in his own delight from eating Suna out, eyes closing as he drooled into his hole. The vibrations of his groans tickled Suna’s insides just the right way.

Suna’s cock felt heavy, a burning weight between his thighs. He dropped his head to look under himself, watching Komori’s slick hand close over the tip each time he pulled down, fingers sure, coaxing Suna to let go for him.

“M’close… fuck… fuck Toya, you’re so good,” Suna groaned, shutting his eyes and focusing on the way Komori’s hand tightened around his cock. And then Komori’s tongue disappeared.

Suna was about to cuss him out when his finger slid inside him instead, curling down to prod his prostate. 

His back arched and his hands gripped the sheets hard.

“ _Mgh, fuck,”_ he sputtered, snapping his eyes shut as he came, making a mess of the sheets underneath him. Komori’s hand slowed, stroking him and kissing his lower back soothingly, adding another finger inside him to get a better feel of the way Suna’s body shuddered.

“Mm, good job,” Komori cooed, letting go of Suna’s cock once he stopped cumming and moving down the front of his own underwear instead.

Suna panted as he refocused, hanging his head between his shoulders. Komori’s fingers continued scissoring and working him open at an easy pace, taking extra yet frustrating time since Suna wasn’t used to taking dick. His muscles were looser post-orgasm, and Komori was fingering him faster, growing impatient for his own release.

“Here, lie down,” Komori said finally, balling up the dirty top sheet and throwing it off the end of the bed, flopping onto his side and inviting Suna to lay in front of him as the little spoon.

Suna joined him, letting Komori sidle up behind him. He heard Komori lubing up his cock, then felt it warm and slick against his hole.

“Fuck,” Suna muttered under his breath, twisting his head to kiss him and bracing himself as Komori guided the tip inside. He groaned into his mouth at the stretch, wincing from the sharp pain. “Fuck, fuck, baby, slow down, it hurts,” he groaned, gripping the pillow in front of him tight.

Komori grabbed Suna to steady himself, forearm bracing firmly against his ribs and chest. He kissed the shell of his ear, hooking his leg over Suna’s thigh for purchase. “Can I go now?” he panted, shifting his hips slightly.

Suna bit his lip. “Yeah, go in more,” he said, before gasping out as Komori pressed in deeper.

“Fuck,” Komori moaned, biting into Suna’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Suna said, concentrating on relaxing the muscles in his lower half. He took steady breaths in and out while Komori rubbed his arm comfortingly, nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck. “Okay, you can move,” he said.

With a small grunt, Komori experimentally shifted his hips back. His cock slid out halfway, and then with some resistance, plunged back in. “Holy shit,” he gasped.

“Ah– fuck, it’s okay, keep going,” Suna said, eyes rolling back as Komori stretched him out, making him feel almost like he couldn’t breathe. Komori groaned and continued to thrust slowly into Suna. His movements were slightly awkward, far less familiar than Suna was with pleasing a hole, but instinctual, driven to fill. 

“Oh god, feels so good,” Komori panted, fingers gripping Suna’s bicep and heel digging into the front of his calf. Suna gritted his teeth, still reeling from the initial pain, but easing into it as pleasure began to cloud his mind again.

Komori was smaller than him, but not _small,_ and his cock reached spaces inside of him that he’d only let a few people close to before. A particularly rough stroke bumped into his prostate. 

“ _Shit,_ right there,” Suna groaned, blood finding its way back to his spent cock. “Keep that angle, do it like that,” he urged Komori.

“Like this?” Komori gasped, repeating the same movement. Suna shifted his hips back to meet him, making the slap of Komori’s thrusts ring out louder. “Yes, fuck, like that baby,” Suna panted back, closing his eyes, mouth hanging slightly open as Komori hit the right spot inside of him over and over again.

“Can I cum in you?” Komori muttered, picking up his pace, cock sliding in and out easier now as Suna opened up for him.

“Mhm,” Suna answered in between breaths. Komori kissed his shoulder while he fucked him harder.

“Fuck yes,” Komori replied.

Suna closed his eyes and grabbed his own dick, starting to touch himself to relieve the tension while Komori’s cock sent bursts of pleasure to his brain on each stroke. Komori’s breath hitched and his hips quickened.

“Mm!” Komori whined. “You’re so _tight._ ” His voice grew desperate, his thrusts shallower.

“Fuck yeah, give it to me baby,” Suna groaned, voice raspy as he sensed Komori hurtling towards the edge. It was different feeling the way he twitched inside of him compared to in his hand, how Suna usually got him off while he was fucking him, but he wanted to make Komori feel good now just as badly. He clenched his asshole, making it extra tight for him, and snapped his eyes shut. Komori yelped in surprise.

“Suna I– I’m gonna cum– oh god, I’m cumming, m’cumming, fuuuck.”

Komori stuttered mid thrust before burying himself to the hilt, rapid breaths and strained grunts puffing out against Suna’s upper back while he twitched.

Suna held still, breathing heavily while he felt Komori’s cock throb inside of him and fill him up. Komori’s fingers squeezed his hip and his forehead tilted forward to press into the back of his shoulder, catching his breath.

The duvet around their legs was suddenly far too hot. Suna kicked it down further, almost completely off of the bed. His cock was full again, begging for another release.

He twisted his head, trying to look back at Komori without moving their bodies. Komori lifted his face to kiss him, a comforting and gentle post-sex ritual. Suna smiled into it, his erection going down despite not yet getting a second release. Komori was softening inside him too, so he pulled out with a wince, cum seeping onto the sheets in between them. Suna flipped around, facing Komori and pressing their lips back together for little kisses in between contented sighs and soft chuckles.

“Mm, that was nice,” Komori mumbled, closing his eyes. Suna slipped his arm under him, tracing his fingers along the ridges of his spine. His other hand smoothed down Komori’s side. He kissed his forehead and hummed in agreement.

“I’m kinda horny still,” he commented, testing the waters to see what kind of energy Komori had left in him. 

Komori giggled. “Yeah? Hmm, what time is it?” he said softly, slipping his hand in between them, groping Suna’s cock and nuzzling his face forward to kiss his collarbone.

Suna held his breath and lifted his head to look over Komori’s shoulder at the alarm clock.

“Um, 10:40…” he answered, failing to hide the dismay in his voice, but holding onto a glimmer of hope for his dick.

“Fuck, are you serious?! We have to shower, shit,” Komori swore, jerking back from Suna and jumping out of bed. Suna groaned pathetically and flopped onto his back, watching Komori hustle into the bathroom and hearing him turn the shower on. 

He cursed himself for agreeing to brunch plans with the others, but rolled out of bed to join Komori in the shower. He hoped they had time after to pick up where they left off.


End file.
